Forever
by emilyelizabethandclifford
Summary: Drew has lived a long and fulfilled life but now it's time...time for him to rejoin those that have gone on before him, especially her.


This is my first fan fiction story ever…so please be kind.

**Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by Curtis Jobling and belong to the world of Wereworld.**

"_Drew."_

The name came suddenly, causing the man to awaken in an agitated state. He leaned forward putting his head in his hands, thinking about _her_. The girl who had captured his heart and his soul only to be killed saving the kingdom, not a day went by when he didn't think about her, she was everywhere like a constant reminder of what could have been. Looking out his window Drew Ferren was greeted by the sight of Lyssa in the rays of the bright shining moon, old sights mixed along with new changes, all for the better.

Drew looked up into the sky feasting his eyes on the moon as memories assaulted his mind.

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong._

_Bells were ringing throughout the land, as today was the wedding of none other then his brother Trent and the werefox Gretchen. After weeks of hunting down the last of the wyld wolves including the ferocious Dark Heart, they were able to come home at last to their loved ones. Wasting no time Trent and Gretchen confirmed their love for each other, everything leading up to this one day. Drew watched his brother as Gretchen walked down the aisle smiling at the priceless look of joy on his face. When her hand was placed in his and they turned and looked at each other there was such a look of love on their faces that it hurt Drew as remembered Whitley. _

The memory faded out to be replaced with a new one.

_Drew sat on a bench while Trent paced back and forth. Gretchen was giving birth to their first child, and the waiting was driving Trent into a frenzy. Suddenly a scream pierced the air and Trent placed his head on the door, closing his eyes. Drew laughed._

"_Relax Trent…this happens all the time. Gretchen will be just fine."_

_He just glared at Drew and was about to retort when the door opened to revel the nurse._

_Trent gulped._

"_Is Gretchen…_

_The nurse only smiled._

"_Why don't you enter and see for yourself."_

_Trent nodded and went in to see Gretchen and his new child._

_Drew followed at a more sedate pace and entered the room to see Gretchen laying on the bed and his brother holding a small bundle._

_He walked quietly not wanting to disturb the family when they both looked up at Drew. They smiled and Gretchen beckoned him forward._

"_Come and see your new niece."_

_Drew smiled._

_Trent passed him the small child and Drew smiled as he glanced down into his nephews face. The child already had a small thatch of light hair, and when the child opened her eyes Drew could see that they were the brilliant blue color of all newborn babies. They locked eyes and Drew could already feel his heart fill with love for this innocent soul. He kissed her forehead._

"_What's her name?"_

_The new parents looked at each other and it was Gretchen who answered._

"_Whitley."_

_Drew closed his eyes at the tears that threatened to appear. He handed Whitley back to her mother,_

"_I'd think she'd like that."_

Over the years Gretchen and Trent had more children but there was no argument that Whitley had a special place in his heart. She and Drew were very close and she was an exact little copy of the aunt that she never had the chance to meet.

Drew sighed. The years had passed and people had come and gone, he was one of the last ones left from his time and he could sense that his time was coming to an end. It was time to tell his family. There would be tears, and there would be arguments, but it was time. He got ready for the new day and then went about writing the letters, letting his family know his last wishes. Once that was done he sat back, all he had to do now was wait.

A few days later he was laying in his bed when the door opened and a voice rang out.

"Uncle Drew…"

Unable to answer he only waited, hearing footsteps on the stairs and then a head poked through his door. It was Whitley.

"Little one…you came."

She crept to the bed having a seat in the chair next to it, trying hard not to cry but not succeeding. Tears openly fell down her face as she realized that her favorite uncle was leaving and not coming back.

Drew took her hand in his; it was hard for both of them. He reached up and wiped away her tears before kissing her softly on her cheek. Drew looked into her eyes, finding the strength to say what needed to be said.

"Little one…it's time."

She shook her head.

"But…what am I going to do without you?"

"I may be gone but I'll always be in your heart. And always remember that I'll be watching over you and your family."

She nodded, crying even harder. The door opened again and reveled Gretchen, who came over and pulled her daughter into a hug. Gretchen put her hand on top of their joined hands, giving Drew a watery smile.

"Go to her…she's waiting."

Drew gave a small nod before letting his head fall back on his pillow where he closed his eyes for the last time.

When he opened his eyes again he found that he was standing in a white room that looked to be in the middle of nowhere. He looked down to see that he was young again, and had both of his arms. He was barefoot and clothed in soft pants with a simple white tunic that fell on top. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do but as he turned he saw himself looking at a pair of silver gates. They opened and Drew walked through heading towards the light. He couldn't believe what he saw. People were lined up on either side, each giving him a knowing smile. He saw the Dukes of old, Bergan, Manford and Vega along with others he didn't know. There would be time to catch up later he was sure. He also saw his adoptive parents who were there with his brother Trent, who had passed on before Gretchen. Next to them were two people he never had the chance to really get to know; they were his biological parents, King Wergar and Queen Amelie. They were surrounded by what seemed to be his siblings who had been killed all to early, and he looked forward to getting to know them in the afterlife. He saw many others who he had known during his lifetime but was puzzled, as he didn't see who he was really looking for. He turned to ask Duke Bergan when all of a sudden the sea of people parted and there she was. Drew swallowed, he'd forgotten how truly beautiful she really was. He took one step forward as she did the same before they were both running. He caught her as she threw herself into his arms, holding her close feeling like his heart was whole again. After holding her close for what seemed like hours, he looked down into her eyes, where he quickly caught her lips with his.

Breaking apart, he placed his forehead on hers and whispered.

"This time…is forever."


End file.
